A Vessel of Darkness
'A Vessel of Darkness' A group of adventurers awoke in a dazed state within the dark and dank prison room of a dungeon, as a state of panic ensued from their inability to recall the past events of how they came to be there. These adventurers were Boethius a human cleric, Torque a human archer, Rok'tar an orc bard, Olgari an awoken warlock & Kalista a human sorcerer. The group was quick to assess their surroundings and gather intelligence for themselves, discovering that for some bizarre reason a crate of explosives was present in the room and to add further threat they were situated next to a shiny black liquid on the floor that smelt strongly of gasoline and yet this threat contributed to their feelings of not trusting each other more specifically, Kalista as they quickly developed a dislike towards her evasiveness towards the setting in which they found themselves in. Kalista, who spent the early duration of this scenario investigating her cell, found what appeared to be a code scratched into individual bricks of her cell. Boethius attempted to gain favor with Kalista by first inciting his praises towards God but failed and later attempted to woo her by charming her with flattery but to little success. A code word was surmised to be "Beno" but none of the group could make sense until upon later discovery, Torque, who was sitting on the edge of his prison cell bed, exclaimed how much of a fool he had been and it was not beno but in fact "Bone" and upon saying this word a cell door had opened across the room from him. The cell was empty except for that of a dusty skeleton. Some time had passed until efforts were made to work together and it was Torque and Rok'tar after plotting together to use a broken bar from the cell door to knock of a torch from the wall and have it land into the black liquid on the floor. This plan was discussed openly to the others and was not well received and in the end it came down to Olgari who was the closest to the torch in the room. To much hesitance he finally knocked the torched and watched as it fell to the ground igniting the liquid and watched as it spread and encased the box of explosives. The room was covered in smoke after the explosion and Torque had suffered some damage but the door to his cell had been blown clear off. Torque was now free to move around the room and had noticed after the smoke had cleared, the cell Kalista was in was completely destroyed by the explosion. A Hand in the Dark - Adventure One The adventurers find themselves awaking one by one in the cells of a erie looking dungeon, unsure of the events that were responsible for their imprisonment, they must rally together for the first time to escape the room and discover the reason for this injustice. Out of the Woods - Adventure Two More to follow soon The Sorcerer and the Spire - Adventure Three More to follow soon The Jaws of Death - Adventure Four More to follow soon Into Darkness - Adventure Five More to follow soon